A princess and a cat
by Agent BM
Summary: After a bad day, princess Lucy stumbles upon a stray kitten which she falls in love with. Against vanellope's wishes, she sneaks it home and has to hide it from not only her family, but her family's pet devil dog. How long can she possibly hide a kitten?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own wir, Lucy and Kevin belong to me.

(Sugar rush, Vanellope's castle, early morning)

Princess Lucy Fluggerbutter, the 15 year old daughter of president Vanellope, was slowly waking up to get ready for school. She stretched her body before getting dressed in her usual outfit. She exited her room the same time as her twin brother, Kevin, whose bedroom was next to hers.

"Morning sis" said Kevin

"Morning Kevin" said Lucy

"Hope you don't mind I'm taking the last bit of Oreo O's for breakfast" said Kevin

"What, no way I'm taking them, I bought them" said Lucy

"Well I've only had one bowl of this box. How about this, first one to the kitchen gets it?" Asked Kevin

"Oh you're on" said Lucy

The 2 siblings ran down the hall towards the staircase to reach the kitchen. Lucy managed to get ahead of Kevin, but she tripped and fell down the stairs, hurting the side of her body. Lucy slowly pulled herself up to see Kevin run past her.

"Dang it" said Lucy "Well the day can't get any worse, I hope"

(School, 3 hours later)

Lucy sat in her Video Game History class as her teacher handed back tests.

"You know, this stuff may not be fascinating to any of you, but I expected better. Especially you Lucy, you're my brightest student." Said the teacher

He handed back her test, Lucy got every answer wrong and got an F. How could this have happened to her? Game history was her specialty. Lucy slumped back in her seat, disappointed.

"Aw man" said Lucy to herself

(1 hour later)

Lucy stood outside her locker talking to a friend of hers, a half human half rabbit kid named Mocho Smoreline (Property of Mangle6).

"I'm telling you this new invention will work as soon as-

"Hey Mocho, you ready for your 11 o clock beating?" Asked a bigger kid

Mocho froze hearing that.

"Sure he is, but before you beat him" said Lucy

Lucy squirted water in the big kids face.

"Run mocho run" said Lucy

Mocho ran away on all fours before the bully could react. The bully grabbed Lucy and stuffed her inside her locker before giving chase to Mocho.

(Near end of school day)

Lucy was running through the halls with her hands over her crotch. She had to pee really bad. When she reached the bathroom she was grabbed by Bully Jimmy Cane. Not the toughest bully in school but he was her biggest threat at school.

"Hey princess, missed you today. Eat lunch with your friend the vice principal again? Well he's not here now" said Jimmy

"Please Jimmy I just need to pee" said Lucy

"Oh you'll pee alright after this" said Jimmy

He dragged her into the boys bathroom and stuffed her in a toilet. He flushed the toilet and Lucy got sucked down screaming.

(Home, later that day)

After showering, Lucy lied on her bed watching pawn shop shows on tv while eating random candy she had beside her. Without looking, she grabbed a bar of Airheads taffy. She tore open the candy and took a bite out of the bar. She looked at the bar and panicked upon swallowing. She clutched her stomach and her body began shaking. Her head morphed into a smiling red balloon and her body blasted off through a boarded up hole in the ceiling.

(Few minutes later)

Sour Bill was watching Lucy hammer new boards into the ceiling.

"I don't see why this hole can't be fixed without the wooden boards." Said Lucy

"This isn't the first time you've done this you know. Every time you eat an airhead in here or jump on your bed hard enough you go through the ceiling." Said Sour Bill

Lucy finished boarding up the hole in her bedroom ceiling and Sour Bill left. Lucy shut her tv off and grabbed her purse.

"Mom I'm going out" shouted Lucy

"Ok, just don't be out too late" shouted Vanellope

(Taffyta's burger queen restaurant)

Night was starting to fall on sugar rush, the arcade was closed for the day and citizens were moving about. Lucy was exiting Taffyta's restaurant and walking back to her kart with a brown bag in her hands. Lucy sat in her kart and pulled out a burger, but upon taking a bite she spit it out.

"I said no onions and no mustard. Stupid XS robot workers" said Lucy

Lucy threw her burger back in the bag and smacked her face in her karts steering wheel.

"This is the worst day ever." Said Lucy

She took her fries out of the bag and threw her burger at a pile of trash which wasn't picked up. Lucy heard a small meow bear the trash. A blue kitten tore the bag open and took a few bites out of the burger.

"Aw, a kitty"

Lucy took the burger and the cat to her kart. Lucy scratched the cats head and the cat snuggled up against her. Lucy smiled. She'd always wanted a cat, but her family had a pet devil dog.

"You're a cute little guy aren't you?" Asked Lucy

"Meow"

"I'm gonna call you, Gumball. Because you're blue like one, and I like blue, and there's a cartoon character named Gumball who was a blue cat, he used to make me laugh. You like that name Gumball?"

The cat started kneading on her lap.

"You're so cute" said Lucy

There was a loud thunder in the sky and it began to rain. Lucy unzipped her purse and made some room for Gumball to sit. She zipped her purse closed just enough for Gumball to breathe and to stay dry. Lucy put her hood over her head and drove to the closest place she and Gumball could go to wait out the storm, Diet Cola Mountain.

(Diet Cola mountain)

Lucy was sitting in her mother's old hideout telling Gumball about herself and the bad day she just endured. The cat rubbed up against her in response and made Lucy feel better. Lucy knew she wanted to keep this cat, he was making her smile. Lucy dug in her purse for her phone and called Vanellope.

"Hi mom. Listen I found this stray kitten in the garbage and I was wondering-

"I'm sorry Lucy, the answers no" said Vanellope

"But why?" Asked Lucy

"If spike sees that cat he'll probably kill it. And plus you're not always responsible with him either. Don't think I forgot about the incident with Bill last month." Said vanellope

"So he almost got his hand bitten off but that wasn't entirely my fault. Please mom, this little guys all alone he has no one" said Lucy

"No Lucy. I'm sorry" said vanellope

"He can stay in my room. I'll feed him, change his litter-

"No Lucy, and that's final. When you move out you can get a cat but until then, you'll just have to take him to a shelter. I'm really sorry Lucy, I know you want a cat, but Spike will kill him if he sees him. I hope you understand" said Vanellope

"Ok. I'll see you as soon as the rain passes. I'm gonna take him to a shelter." Said Lucy

"I'm sorry things have to be like this sweetie, I'll make it up to you somehow. I'll see you soon" said Vanellope

"Ok, bye mom" said Lucy

Lucy hung up her phone and leaned against the sponge cake bed in the hideout. She looked at Gumball and petted him. If she were a normal girl she'd probably listen to vanellope, but she wasn't a normal girl. Lucy picked up Gumball and put him in her purse.

"You're coming home with me. And since I have an invention that allows me to hold infinite space in my purse, I can sneak you a litter box and some food" said Lucy

She picked up her purse and walked to her kart.

"We're gonna make a quick stop at the store and then we'll head home. Just try not to show your face to mom, I gotta prove I can take care of you" said Lucy

Lucy zipped her purse closed just enough before driving off in her kart


	2. Chapter 2

(Couple hours later)

After confirming that her cat was indeed a boy and buying some things from the store, Lucy was home. Thanks to an invention sewn into her purse, she was able to sneak a litter box, litter, cat food, a small cat bed, cat snacks, a few bowls for food and water, and a small assortment of toys home. Lucy sat her kitten on her bed while she set stuff up.

"I was saving up for a new dress and maybe a jacket, but I'd rather make sure you have what you need to survive. You're gonna like living here Gumball. Tomorrow I'm gonna visit my friend Fluttershy in game land for advice on caring for you, and after a while once I prove I can take care of you, I can show you to mom and dad." Said Lucy

"Meow"

Lucy had finished setting stuff up in a corner of her bedroom. She set the cat bed up near the foot of her bed and placed Gumball on it.

"The storm looks like it's about to pick up again. I'm glad I found you Gumball, I don't even want to think about what would happen if you were still out there" said Lucy

Lucy scratched Gumball's head and looked at her watch.

"I'm gonna go change into my pajamas Gumball, I'll be right back." Said Lucy

Lucy grabbed a pair of pajamas from her dresser and walked out of the room, but she didn't close her door all the way, which was a big mistake for one wanting to hide an animal. Gumball sat in his new bed, it was very soft, much more comfortable than where he was sleeping before. He had clean water, fresh food, a soft bed, and this girl seemed really nice, he felt like he was going to like it here, wherever he was.

This girl left her door open, whether she did it on purpose or by accident he didn't know, but he had to know at least where he was. He walked to the door and slowly opened it. He was in a long hallway with stairs to his right. He turned to the room next to him which had a door mostly closed but still open. Inside was a boy, sitting facing his bed, he looked the same age as his owner. He had toys in his hand, and he was playing with them.

"Stop him, pew pew, don't let the rebels escape" the boy said to himself

Gumball jumped onto the bed, surprising the boy, and meowed at him.

"Hello little one, wow you're cute. Who're you and where'd you come from?"

"Meow, Meow"

The boy scratches Gumballs head, he heard someone walking down the hall.

"Hey Lucy, can you come in here please?"

"Yes Kevin?"

Gumballs owner, Lucy he knew her name now to be, entered the bedroom in her pajamas and carrying her clothes in one arm. Gumball now knew this boys name to be Kevin, they must be siblings or something.

"You know anything about this cat?" Asked Kevin

Lucys eyes widened upon seeing Gumball and she went to him.

"Where'd you find him?" Asked Lucy

"He jumped on my bed, you must've left your door open. So you finally got a cat after all, how'd you convince mom?" Asked Kevin

"Well, she doesn't exactly know he's here" said Lucy

"Sis, you mean you just brought a cat home without telling anyone?" Asked Kevin

"I couldn't leave him where i found him, look at the rain, it's about to come down. Kevin I can't leave him, I spent most of my money on stuff for him, that's how dedicated I am to him. You know how bad of a day I had, I need this." Said Lucy

Kevin patted his sisters shoulder.

"I won't tell mom and dad, but I want nothing to do with this if you're caught with him, this is all on you." Said Kevin

"I figured you'd say that, and I'm gonna take good care of Gumball." Said Lucy

"You named him Gumball? Like the cartoon character?" Asked Kevin

"He reminded me of him, look at him he's blue. Once I prove I can take care of him I'll show mom and dad and once they see how responsible I am, I can let Gumball roam around the house." Said Lucy

"You're gonna lock him in your room?" Asked Kevin

"He'll have everything he needs, toys, sunlight, food and water, he has his own bed plus my bed, a litter box, he'll have all he needs. I can do this Kevin, I'm sure of it" said Lucy

"Good luck sis. I'm guessing you're about to settle down soon so goodnight and good luck with the cat. Your secrets safe with me." Said Kevin

"Thanks Kev" said Lucy

Lucy grabbed Gumball and took him back to her bedroom. She placed him on his bed and kissed his head before climbing into her bed and turning on her tv. Gumball was tired, he hadn't had a good night sleep in who knows how long, living on the streets wasn't easy. Gumball curled up in his bed and fell right asleep.

(Later that night)

Gumballs ears twitched, causing him to wake up. It was still dark outside, the rain had stopped. He looked to his new owner Lucy, who was sleeping while hugging some winged toy creature he wasn't familiar with.

"Please bill, don't do this" Lucy whispered

Lucy was having a bad dream. Gumball jumped onto the bed and snuggled up to Lucy and purred. Lucy woke up to see her kitten rubbing against her face. She smiled and petted him.

"Did I wake you Gumball? I'm sorry, I was having a bad dream, Bill was trying to kill me. He doesn't like me, I fear he may try to come in here and kill me in my sleep sometimes" Lucy whispered

Gumball curled up on Lucys pillow above Lucys head.

"goodnight my little blue friend" Lucy whispered before going back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(The next morning)

Gumball awoke to find Lucy not in the room with him, did she abandon him? No that couldn't be the case. The bedroom door was closed so he couldn't get out, not that he had any intention of wanting to go anywhere. He hopped off the bed, used his litter box, ate some food and drank some water, and simply just sat on the floor, waiting for his new mother to return.

The sun shined into the bedroom, it was very quiet. Gumball simply stared at the door, waiting for Lucy, wherever she might be. The doorknob turned, and gumball ran under the bed, he couldn't reveal himself so suddenly, just in case this wasn't lucy coming into the bedroom. Gumball peeked his head out just enough to see an Oreo man walk in carrying a basket of laundry all freshly washed and folded. He simply placed the basket down and walked out of the bedroom without a second look at the new things inhabiting it such as gumballs bed or litter box.

the oreo didn't bother closing the door, leaving it wide open. Gumball p, being as young as he was, was curious on what else was in this house. Lucy might've objected to this, but she wasn't here, or maybe she was, just somewhere else in the house. To gumball, he figured why not have a look around, maybe he'd run into Kevin again or someone just as nice.

Gumball walked out of the bedroom and wandered around the halls, this was a really big house. Every now and then he'd pass an Oreo guard or castle servant, but they didn't see him. Gumball entered another empty hallway and caught site of something that made him freeze in terror, a devil dog, Vanellopes pet devil dog Spike to be exact. Spike didn't like cats that much, and upon seeing gumball, he growled viciously. Gumballs first instinct was to run, which he did. Spike gave chase, barking loudly. Gumball meowed in fright, running past guards and servants who looked in confusion, even sour bill at one point.

"Is that a cat?"

"Spike what are you doing?"

"How'd a cat get in here? Cats arent allowed in here, and that's why" Sour Bill said to no one in particular

Kevin Fluggerbutter exited his bedroom with an iPad in hand when he felt gumball run through his legs.

"What the?"

Spike bumped into Kevin before simply continuing his chase.

"Lucys not gonna hear the end of this" Said Kevin

(Castle throne room)

Vanellope and Rancis sat on their thrones finishing up some discussions with a castle architect.

"So can we get those tower staircases fixed up by the end of the week? They sound like they're gonna fall apart at any time" Said Vanellope

"Consider it done"

The architect left, leaving Vanellope and Rancis alone. They heard spike barking from upstairs

"What in the world is up with spike?" Asked Vanellope as she stood up

The 2 turned to the staircase and saw gumball running towards Vanellope as she resembled Lucy. Gumball hid behind Vanellopes legs as spike ran towards her, still barking.

"Spike, stop" Vanellope shouted

Spike stopped his chase and merely sat down.

"bad dog, chasing a kitten in the castle, wrecking whatever you might've knocked over chasing him, at least I think this cats a he."

Spike whimpered and walked behind the thrones. Vanellope picked up the kitten.

"How'd a cat end up in here?" Asked Rancis

"I think I know. Call Lucy, tell her to meet us here" Said Vanellope

(Not long later)

In the castle game room, a small device started lighting up, and in a flash, Lucy Fluggerbutter had returned home from game land. She was greeted by her parents and brother who stood before her.

"Is there something wrong?" Lucy asked

They moved out of her way to show Gumball lying on the couch, grooming himself.

"Sit down Lucy, we need to talk" Said Vanellope

Lucy walked towards the couch and sat down. She placed her purse by her feet and gumball hopped onto her lap, happy to see his mom, but Lucy wasn't happy, she looked scared at the talk she was about to receive.

"So you disobeyed me, brought home a kitten, spike chased him and wrecked the dining room doing so." Said Vanellope

"In my defense I never expected him to get out of my room until I could prove I could take care of him" Said Lucy

"And look how well that went for you" Said rancis

"Mom, dad, I love this kitten, I wasn't just going to give him up. He was eating garbage when I found him. You're always telling me how I should be responsible, well you know that new dress I was saving up for, I gave up all the money I was saving for it to buy gumball the things he needs to survive, that's how dedicated I am to him. He needs someone to look after him, I'm his mother" said Lucy

"Lucy-

"Dont start that talk about spike eating him or anything, I know the risks, but I am doing what it takes to make sure this cat stays alive." Said Lucy

"I'm sorry Lucy. We know how much you want a cat, but he's just not safe here. We're gonna find him a home, but just not here" Said Rancis

Lucy began tearing up, she was losing her new pet. She grabbed her bag and tearfully ran out of the room. The 3 heard a door slam.

"Mom, dad, I don't think Lucy should lose her pet. She did buy stuff for him" Said Kevin

"She disobeyed me and now-

"At least think about it. Spike didn't know any better, he didn't know he was lucys. Lucy had every intention to protect him and care for him. She told me this morning she was going to game land for advice on caring for him. I haven't seen her this dedicated about something in a while" Said Kevin

"You knew about this?" Asked rancis

"Yes, Yes I did. I have faith in Lucy caring for this cat. I think you should too. At least think about this, I'm gonna go talk to Lucy" Said Kevin before leaving the room

Rancis and Vanellope sat on the couch with gumball. Spike entered the room and mumbled something to gumball, it seemed like he was apologizing for his behavior to him.

"This cat is kind of cute nelly" said Rancis

"Lucy is a smart girl, she is responsible" Said Vanellope

"You think we should let her keep him?" Asked Rancis "I think we should"

"I need to think about this, tell Lucy I'll think about this" said Vanellope

And so for the next few hours, Vanellope thought, she told Lucy by morning she would have a decision regarding whether she could keep gumball or not. Lucy didn't sleep well that night. She was worried her mom was going to say no. The next morning, she awoke to something licking her face. She opened her eyes to see Gumball standing over her, with a red collar around his neck.

"Gumball"

Lucy held her cat close. Vanellope entered the bedroom.

"I did a lot of thinking, and if you were willing to make a sacrifice for this cat, well I'm willing to give you a chance to care for him. I had a talk with spike, and he shouldn't bother your kitten anymore. Don't make me regret this decision Lucy"

Lucy glitched out of her bed and hugged her mother.

"Thank you mom, thank you so much. I promise to take good care of him" Said Lucy

"I know princess, I know" Vanellope Said with a smile

And so from that day, princess Lucy of sugar rush got her first pet of her own, and gumball had a place he could call home, he had a big new family, house, and a mother who would love him always.

(the end)

sorry if some of this may have sound rushed but I ran out of ideas fast and wanted to get this done


End file.
